Chasing Emerald
by dryingtears
Summary: [AU]Uchiha Sasuke is not a normal high school boy. He is a spy. He has his own mission, to chase emerald and find the girl that promised to love him forever. But how could he have known that chasing emerald would tear his world apart?[SasuSaku]
1. Prologue: Casual Routine

**Chasing Emerald**  
_Written by dryingtears_

**Prologue** – Casual Routine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I remember her eyes from when we were young. The first time I saw them, they were sparkling with the happiness of a thousand smiles and laughter, but that was when we were both young and naïve. I remember looking into those eyes, forgetting all my sadness and all my sorrow, and I let the shimmer into my body. I remember that every single day, I longed to see those eyes. When I walked out of the house, and when my mother asked me why, I my reply would remain the same as always – "I want to see her eyes". The last time I saw them, they were sparkling with the sorrow of a million tears, but that was when we were in our preteens and more mature. I remember looking at the river of tears crawling down from her eyes, like waterfalls erupting from her beautiful base. I remember all the pain and sorrow that I forgot when I looked into her eyes. Then I remember that I felt warmth erupt through my body, one last touch, one last feel, one last look at those eyes. And then they were gone.

* * *

_

A punch was dealt back to reality as the last bell rang to signal the end of the day. Students hastily gathered their things as the sound of the last bell continued to reverberate through the hallways and through the classrooms. When they were done, they scrambled out the door to go home, or research at the library, or practice for their sport. It was casual routine for an aging teen to watch as his classmates left the classroom.

_It was a casual routine he had gotten accustomed to._

However, this boy, Uchiha Sasuke, had grown accustomed to another casual routine. Instead of being the pimp he looked like he was, able to pick up any girl he wanted from his drop dead gorgeous appearance, he worked as a spy, as his parents were head of a top secret company, namely _Uchiha _(oh, _very _top secret...), where workers, namely spies, were sent off to complete dirty work, like assassinations and whatnot, for their clients. Indeed, _Uchiha _was definitely not a corporation to be meddled with, especially with its top assassins and speedy information gatherers. Getting on _Uchiha_'s bad list meant saying goodbye to your dear life.

Sasuke was head on the information department, him being the head of all spies and information gatherers in the whole company. He was also the heir to the company as his parents were currently the heads. Once he was old enough to work for _Uchiha_, he stopped going to school, and his parents had made him into a spy for information. After several missions with complete successes, he was recognized for his natural instinct for finding information. Be it in a yucky old town with the stench of liquor where he had to pose as a drunk, or be it in a fancy mansion where he had to pose as a servant, he always found more information than what he needed to find. Because of his natural talent in being a stealthy spy, his parents promoted him to head of information, knowing he would be best fit for the job. And indeed, he was.

Fortunately for him, being head of information was a huge benefit. He was on a secret mission, a mission only his mother and his closest friends (but he liked to refer to them as 'colleagues') knew about. The mission had instantly begun when he was promoted head of information. It was the kind of mission that was a side-mission, but at the top of the priority list. Uchiha Sasuke still performed missions assigned to him by his parents, but his _own _mission that was assigned to him of his _own _accord held more importance to him than anyone could imagine. Because of this mission's importance and secrecy, it held a codename only his mother and his closest friends (again...colleagues) knew of. _Codename: Chasing Emerald._

Only his mother knew of the story.

* * *

"_Mom, where are you going? Are you going back to work?" A young, six-year-old Sasuke asked. _

_A woman with long, silky raven hair looked down at her youngest son with her kind, onyx eyes. A small forced smile was present on her usual mellow lips._

"_Yes, Sasuke. I have to go work with your father. Why don't you play with Itachi?" Her soothing voice suggested._

_Sasuke's lips were forged into a frown as tears began to form on his onyx eyes._

"_But Itachi's out with some friends! He never plays with me anymore, mom. I'm always all alone." _

_His mother looked sadly upon him, her forced smile beginning to form into a frown. Seeing her youngest son so lonely and pained stabbed her heart. She didn't approve her eldest son's leaving his younger brother behind for some friends, but she knew that some things could not be helped. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, her other one gently rubbing off the now falling tears._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke. But I have to go work with your father. You'll find something to do. Next time, I'll make sure that Itachi's home with you, so you won't be lonely." _

_Giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek, she slowly got up and left the house, leaving her pained son behind. _

_And loneliness became Sasuke's best friend._

* * *

_However, all his loneliness disappeared while he was sitting down in the park near his house. He was overlooking a gentle lake surrounded by blossoming flowers and trees; people passed by him with happy glints in their eyes. He heard their gentle laughter and sensed their happy smiles, envying every moment he heard the laughter and sensed the smiles. More so, he envied the children spending quality time with their parents. He envied their jubilant laughter and their true smiles. But most of all, he envied the glint in their eyes; though he knew he would never have the same glint in his. He had no friends in this world. _

_But his friendship status changed when he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around, and was met with the most beautiful girl he had seen in the world. Her emerald eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, and her abnormal pink locks were dancing around her as the breezes controlled them. A cute smile played on her rosy lips as she looked at him._

"_...Did you...need something...?" Sasuke whispered. _

_The girl's eyes widened, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. _

"_I-I'm sorry...you...just looked so lonely...and I thought you might want to play with me," she replied. _

_It was Sasuke's turn to faintly blush, but a tiny smile began to form on his lips. Her carefree voice reminded him of his mother. But he became lost when he looked into her eyes. _

"_...S-sure...thank you. I'm...Sasuke." _

_The girl happily smiled, and held out a hand for him to take._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura!" _

_Sasuke took her hand, and he smiled. Finally, a new friend. _

* * *

_Sakura and Sasuke both enjoyed the day together. Sasuke had gotten rid of his own friend loneliness, and Sakura replaced it. At the end of the day, they lay side by side on the grass under the sky. The sun had begun to set, leaving the sky in a beautiful orange-pink hue, giving off a tranquil air. _

"_Thank you, Sakura." _

_Sakura looked over to her new friend, and smiled, a small giggle emitting from her lips. _

"_You're welcome, Sasuke." _

_Sasuke smiled, his eyes beginning to close as he began to contemplate the new joys of his life. _

"_Sakura..." _

_Sakura once again looked over to her friend, her pale skin glowing in presence of the darkening sky. _

"_I like your eyes." _

_Sakura blushed, and a new smile was emitted._

"_T-thank you." _

_Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, all his loneliness fading as their warmth leaked into his body. _

"_Stay with me forever." _

_Sakura's face turned a tomato red, loving the fact that Sasuke's eyes and his face were a dead giveaway that he was dead serious. She softly giggled, and cuddled next to her friend. _

"_I promise." _

_Every day, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura would meet at the park and play. Every day, their bond grew stronger and stronger._

* * *

_However, Sasuke's mother was getting quite suspicious with her son's change in attitude. Before, he was so sad and so quiet, but she could see the new glint in his eyes. On some days, before she left for work in the morning, she would notice Sasuke walk out the door and leave, only muttering a small good-bye. _

_This day was one of these days. She was sitting at the table, drinking her green tea and reading the newspaper carefully, when she noticed her son walk by her. Before he could leave, she stopped him with her calm voice._

"_Sasuke, dear, where are you going?" _

"_I'm going to the park." _

"_Why? You'll be all alone there. Someone might try to get you." _

_The look her son gave her was so sincere it almost brought tears to her eyes. And then, he smiled. She inwardly gasped, her heart bloated with ecstasy. Her son...**smiled**. _

"_I want to see her eyes." _

_Sasuke looked at his mother a while longer, before closing the door behind him. Unknowingly, he left his mother awestruck, tears of joy flowing down her gentle eyes. _

"_Oh...I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I hate leaving you home alone when I have to go work at the company, you know. I just hope...that you're happy. And when you grow older...you'll understand why you've been alone all these years," His mother whispered. _

* * *

_The same routine continued for years and years...six years to be exact. Everyday, his mother would ask him, "Sasuke, are you going to the park again?" _

_And with one loving mother-to-son glance, he would always reply the same._

"_To see her eyes." _

_However, casual routine stopped one day. Sasuke was waiting at the normal meeting spot, when he noticed something was wrong. Never was there a day when Sakura was a second late, nor was he. These meetings between them were sacred. They loved each other as plain as day. _

"_Sasuke! Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke turned around, and was met by a tear-stained Sakura. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin sticky and freshly wet from a new batch of tears. _

"_Sakura?" _

_Sakura hugged him with all her might, crying into his shirt. _

"_Sasuke! I can't see you anymore! My parents...they're making me move away from here! Sasuke..." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened, and he slowly returned the embrace, gently soothing her by his touch. Sakura continued to sob for minutes, but they soon died down into hiccups._

"_Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I don't want to go...I don't want to leave you." _

_Sasuke remained silent, his hand soothingly rubbing her back to stop her hyperventilating. _

"_I don't want you to go either. I'll miss you. You're the only friend I ever had," He whispered._

_Sakura's eyes flared with new tears again, and louder sobs were heard this time. _

"_I don't want to go, Sasuke! I don't want to go! **I love you, Sasuke!**" _

_Sasuke's eyes once again widened, and they closed, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He gently let go of Sakura, leaving her bewildered as she stared as his hand dug into his pocket. When he had fingered the item within, he gently removed his hand from his pocket, and revealed a small, velvety box. He handed it to Sakura, and she slowly took it form his hand. _

"_...Wh-what's this?" _

"_Just open it." _

_Following his orders, she gently opened the box, and gasped. It was a silver necklace. A silver cherry blossom charm hung in the middle, with green emeralds carved into the silver. _

"_I-it's..." _

"_Just like you." _

_Sakura's eyes began to tear again, and she burst out crying into his shirt. Sasuke gently took the necklace out of its box, and clasped it around her neck._

"_There. So you'll think of me when you're gone." _

_Sakura continued to cry, but her tears slowly dried as he wiped them away with his thumb. When she had completely stopped, Sasuke yet again dug into his pocket. This time, though, he revealed a necklace with a ring surrounding a cross, and held it in front of Sakura._

"_Kiss it." _

_Sakura stared at him bewildered. She stared at Sasuke, but knew he wasn't joking when she sensed the dead-serious aura around him. She obliged, and kissed the cold metal of the cross. Sasuke then clasped the necklace around his neck, and smiled._

"_There. And now I'll think of you when you're gone. And I'll remember your eyes." _

_Sakura blushed and smiled, happiness momentarily taking over her pain. _

"_**SAKURA! COME ON! WE NEED TO PACK! WE'RE MOVING TOMORROW, YOU KNOW!**" A voice boomed in the background._

_Sakura turned around frantically, her heart longing to buy more time. _

"_Sasuke..." _

"_**SAKURA! WE NEED TO PACK! HURRY UP!**" _

_Sakura's eyes began to water, her brain ignoring the voice._

"_I know that I already told you..." _

"_**SAKURA! HARUNO SAKURA, GET OVER HERE! SAKURA!**" _

_Rivers flowed from Sakura's eyes, as she knew that there was no more time she could buy._

"_I will love you forever, Uchiha Sasuke." _

_Sasuke stared wide-eyed, as she was able to smile through her tears. _

"_**HARUNO SAKURA! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, GIRL!**" _

_Sakura could no longer hold in her tears, and they came onto her skin full on. She gave Sasuke one last bone-crushing hug, a quick peck on the lips, and turned off and ran. Before she was out of sight, she turned around to face him one last time._

"_I promise to love you forever, Uchiha Sasuke!" _

_And that was the last time he saw her. _

* * *

Since that day, it has been casual routine for Uchiha Sasuke to chase emerald, his biggest motivation being the words plastered over his heart and glued into his memory. 

_"I like your eyes. Stay with me forever."_

_"I promise...I promise to love you forever, Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading the prologue! A new idea just kind of sparked into my brain, so I thought I'd write a fanfiction about it. Even if the first few chapters will be in a high-school sort of setting, it is **not** going to be a high-school fic. It's probably going to turn out to be one of those mysterious, action/adventure type things. XD 

Also, because this doesn't take place in the kind of area where (Japanese) Honorifics are used, I won't be using them. But I'll try my best to keep everyone in character. Thanks again for reading, and reviews are much appreciated. (:


	2. Chapter 1: Reminisce

**Chasing Emerald**  
_Written by dryingtears_

**Chapter 1 – **Reminisce

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. It was another regular night that he woke up at three o'clock in the morning, his head full of beads of sweat, his onyx eyes frantically searching the room. These sleepless nights have grown to make his parents worried about their son; his mother had worried for his health while his father worried that if he did not get a full night's worth of sleep, his performance would not be as great as it could be. His father had tried many times to get him to see a psychologist, or perhaps even a doctor, with the excuse that 'he could have insomnia and his performance would go down the drain'. Sasuke had shook off the feeling of his father thinking him as an insomniac; it was just that same dream that came to haunt him every night. 

_The dream._

Every time slumber was going to take over, that _dream. _Sasuke wouldn't necessarily let its description pass of a mere _dream_; it seemed that the time it took over his mind was only a few minutes long (when, in reality, it was around four to six hours). The 'dream', however, could easily pass as a nightmare that was wished to go away. It was because of the whispered words and that overshadowed face; a hand reaching out to the darkness, a heart longing for answers.

_It was just another casual routine._

* * *

"Sasuke, it's a Saturday. Where could you possibly be going this early?" 

Sasuke stopped in front of the front door, his head slightly turning to face the kindly face of his mother. She had a soft smile present on her lips, her onyx eyes gently looking at him.

"I'm...going to the park," He replied.

He noticed his mother raise an eyebrow, her interest quirked. It had been years, at least four, since he had last been to the park. She assumed that it was too painful for him to linger where he had lost his only true love. Uchiha Mikoto smiled sadly at her son and nodded. It seemed like yesterday when he was so young, walking out the door to go to the park. The mystery emerald woman that Mikoto had never met left an impression on Lady Uchiha's heart; she was secretly thankful for this emerald woman to have kept her youngest son company in the times where he needed parental love the most.

_It seemed like yesterday when he would be gone for hours, just to see her eyes._

"Ah...is that...so? What a nice day to go, eh, Sasuke? Spring just started."

Sasuke nodded indifferently, his mind racing.

_It was spring when we met. And spring when we parted..._

His hand reached for the doorknob, but settled there when he felt his mother's fragile hands on his shoulder. He tensed under her unusual touch, but waited patiently.

"I'm...sorry."

His hand gently turned the doorknob, and he once again turned to face her. A genuine smile that she hadn't seen in so long was present on his lips, and salty tears fell from her eyes. That was enough for her; an obvious acceptance of an apology wasn't needed.

* * *

_His smile was enough..._

_...to light the world._

* * *

"Damn! Don't tell me Uchiha beat us out _again_!"

Chaos was everywhere; spies hastily running every direction, secretaries speedily typing information into the databases in the systems. Everyone made haste to hide another failure from their boss.

"Hurry the hell up! And quiet down, will you? If you don't, Haruno-sama will def-"

The sentence was not finished, as total silence filled the whole building. A lone figure stood amidst the chaos, her emerald eyes glaring back at the people before her.

_"Another _fail? What a disappointment..." She whispered to herself.

Her colleagues looked at her intently and fearfully, as they were scared they would receive capital punishment for their failure. She stared them down carefully, and a small smile was present on her rosy lips.

"We'll catch that Uchiha."

With that, she began to walk back to her office, where there would be peace and silence. As she retreated from the main halls and rooms of her building, her workers looked at her confusedly. The same thought raced through their heads...

_Why does she want 'Uchiha' so much?_

* * *

Sakura got into her office and locked her door shut. She quickly walked to her chair and sat down. Her delicate fingers began to rub her temples as she shut her eyes tight. 

_So much stress..._

She gently laid her head on the table, her emerald eyes hidden from the world. Her thoughts began to race to four years ago...to her hometown. She remembered the happiness she had felt spending her days there with her special someone, whom she had refused to forget. The person whom she promised to love forever would not leave her mind.

"_I promise to love you forever, Uchiha Sasuke!" _

Her words still echoed in her head when her thoughts were not filled with business and so much work. A small smile made its way to her lips, and she began to think of the man she still loved. Did he still love her? Did he grow more handsome over the years?

She remembered the day when she first saw him. He was so alone, sitting on the field in the park, his eyes downcast. Even from far away, she could sense his downcast eyes and feel his envy for the other children. She wondered if he was just like her.

Were his parents always off to work?

Was he always alone?

She remembered gathering the courage to go up and speak with him; she remembered the painful feeling of seeing him there, so _broken._ And she remembered the days they had spent with each other. Perhaps she should have told him that she enjoyed his presence. Perhaps she should have told him she couldn't bear to live without him. But she did tell him that she loved him.

Wasn't that enough?

Her smile quickly decreased into a small frown, and tears threatened to fall from her beautiful eyes.

But now she couldn't enjoy his presence, because he was never there. But now, she was living without him, every breath she took bringing in more of the essence of _loneliness. _

She sat up straight in her chair, her heart slowly beating. She was amazed how she was able to make it through four years without him. But now, she wondered, why he had suddenly popped up into her mind during work.

She didn't tell him that the reason she had moved was because her parents had relocated their business elsewhere; they never told her the reason why they had to relocate headquarters. She assumed it had to be that there was too much competition in the town where they had lived, so they simply wanted to move and make more profit elsewhere.

She also didn't tell him that she was the heir to a secret organization, named _Midnight Rose. _Midnight Rose specialized in gathering information and doing assassinations. But when her parents had passed on the responsibility of the organization to their only daughter, she soon learned that the reason of Midnight Rose's relocation was what she had assumed before actually knowing; another secret organization was receiving more customers, the named organization being very efficient with their work. She learned that this organization was named _Uchiha_ from her sources, and that _their _head of information gathering was the son of the current owners. It was then; her heart began to race and the face of her loved one appeared in her thoughts whenever it could push through.

And she wondered if the Uchiha Sasuke she promised to love forever was working under the organization of his name. Her, being Midnight Rose's head of information gathering, had soon learned that it _was _the same Uchiha Sasuke as before, but she never gathered up the courage to actually find him out, because her information could certainly be wrong, and she could be exposing the company.

Her hands wandered to the necklace on her neck, and her delicate fingers fingered the precious charm carefully. The cherry blossom's shape hasn't worn down throughout the years, and the emeralds still glistened as if they were new. Now, her tears fell, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

How was she able to live without him throughout the years?

She gently kissed the charm, a small smile forming through her tears.

_I'll find a way back to you, Uchiha Sasuke..._

She dropped the necklace back to its original place around her neck, and she opened up her desk drawers, frantically searching for a post-it note. She remembered writing down a number when doing research on _Uchiha_; she hoped she saved it. After a few minutes of searching, she finally came across the note, crumbled and ready to rip. She gently unraveled the piece of paper, and the number was still there in perfect ink.

Her hand slowly reached for her flip-phone, but she was having second thoughts on this.

_Do I have the courage?_

Her decision was firmly through her mind, and she quickly got the phone before she could change her mind. She dialed the number, and each ring made more butterflies appear in her stomach.

_I'm so close..._

"_Hello?"_

Her heart stopped at the handsome baritone.

"Hello. I must ask, how have you been faring?"

"_...Sakura?"_

She smiled. Perhaps her plan wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

**Tbc.**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking such a long time to update this story. Thank you for reading (:


	3. Chapter 2: Double

**Chasing Emerald  
**_Written by dryingtears_

**Chapter 2** – Double

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the white ceiling, his onyx eyes trying to find patterns in the shadows. His long fingers idly tapped the desk before him, his mind elsewhere, his ears not picking up the obnoxious sounds around him. The only thing that he was able to comprehend was _her_. He wondered if she was still the spitting image of the thirteen-year-old girl she was four years ago. He wondered if her precious emerald eyes still glittered with the happiness of a thousand smiles and laughter. He wondered if her personality still surpassed the beauty of her face. 

She never ceased to amaze him.

He smirked. He remembered when she would pout at him when he would beat her by a mere one percent when they were in class together. He remembered when she studied all day and night just to live up to his natural intelligence; though it surprised him when she was up late studying for a small test, because he knew she had natural common sense. When he had asked her why she studied so hard, she merely looked up from the textbook and smiled at him.

"_I know I'm smart. You tell me I'm smart. But I want to live up to you. I want to be good enough."_

He told her she was already good enough. He told her she was already perfect. But she merely giggled at him and continued to study.

His smirk nearly widened into a smile when he thought about her intelligence. It seemed that he could always call her back, and remind her of that day when she had told him she wanted to be good enough. She was able to contact the direct number to his own private line, without exposing him or the company. And hard as he had tried, he couldn't even find her whereabouts. She was truly his match.

Nobody in the world could understand Uchiha Sasuke better than she did.

"_Sasuke." _

Sasuke immediately sat straight and upright in his chair, the harshness of the voice bringing him back to reality. He brought his eyes towards the door and found his father sternly standing at the entranceway, the cold, onyx eyes staring deeply into his own.

"Father."

His father moved from his place at the doorway and took a seat on the other side of the desk. They sat in silence, father and son staring into similar eyes. The silence was soon broken, however, by the elder's menacing tone.

"What were you doing staring at the ceiling? We have no time for your idleness. Get back to work."

Sasuke glared at his father.

"I was working on that mission paper you gave me since yesterday. I thought I deserved a break. So I took one."

His father glared in return, tensions between the two running high.

"We cannot afford a 'break'. All the seconds you waste 'taking a break' may lose the company. Think about the company more, Sasuke. You are one of the most important people here. If you are to be gone, nobody as efficient as you will be able to take your place."

Sasuke remained silent, his fists tightly clenched underneath the desk. His father smirked, a smug look on his face. He gracefully stood up, his guise fit for a king. He calmly walked out of Sasuke's office, as if he owned the world. And when he was gone, he couldn't hear Sasuke's muttered curses. He could not sense the hidden desperation behind his son's eyes; he could not sense his son's feeling of being a caged bird. And Uchiha Fugaku could not sense that he was the master puppeteer, and his son was just his lifeless puppet...

* * *

Sakura looked at the flip phone in front of her. It was just yesterday when she had first decided to call him. Now his voice would not cease to haunt her. She smiled. She remembered when she would swoon at the sound of his soothing baritone. And now she could enjoy the soothing voice once again. 

She sighed. She wondered what invisible force had made her call him yesterday; she knew they were both busy people and couldn't afford falling in love again. But...when had they ever stopped loving each other? Her heart stopped and pained at the possibility that he had moved on – could he forget her so easily?

She began to finger the charm around her neck absentmindedly, the familiar surface always soothing her and clearing her of stress. She let loose another sigh. Sakura wished her parents had never forced her to move away; Sakura wished she had _time _to visit him again. But even if she did had time to visit him nowadays, she knew it would completely expose the company; if she knew as much about him, he may as well know as much about her.

"_I want to be good enough. I'm never far behind, but you're always one step forward...and I'm always one step behind."_

Sakura began to rub her temples, stress and a huge migraine getting piled atop her.

_But if my parents didn't make me use a pen name to hide my identity, we'd probably be together by now._

She nodded her head at the thought. When she had taken over the company, her parents had forced her to take on the name "Haru" whenever dealing with business. All clients, all members, all staff, only knew Sakura as "Haru" when they were not honorifically referring her as "Haruno-sama". Only Sakura's closest friends – her secretaries – knew of Sakura's real name.

Perhaps that was why he was unable to find her. Her pen name had created walls, barriers, and doors for him to climb over, breach, and open. She wished leading on a double-life was much easier than it actually was; she wished she would be able to see him again.

_Lead a double-life._

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at what her conscience was begging her to do.

_Lead a double-life._

Her heart began racing, and a new light and determination seemed to glint in her eyes.

_You'll be Haruno-sama by day and Haru by night..._

_But which to be recognized by Uchiha Sasuke?_

* * *

Sasuke woke up at four in the morning. That dream had once again haunted him, but this time, it had _changed. _For as long as he could remember having that _same _dream, it had _changed. _Instead of one figure with glowing eyes reaching out to him, there were two. They were standing back to back, with the same eyes. He remembered staring at the hands outstretched in front of him. He could see one outstretched towards him, and the figure facing away from him was outstretching its hand to nothingness. Sasuke wondered why the figure would outstretch its hand into a black abyss; why waste energy? 

He looked more carefully, and a red pair of eyes appeared before him. It was as if he was looking through a mirror; a new world with the same people leading a different life. And the figure with glowing red eyes grabbed the figure's outstretched hand, and light shone from all directions.

He heard the laughter. He felt the warmth...

And that was when he woke up. When the warmth had gone, he surprisingly woke up with a pain in his chest. He carefully looked around the room and found no sign of life other than himself.

_Why did I have so much warmth and wake up with pain? Why were there two instead of one? Why did it seem like I was looking through a mirror to see another world?_

Right when he was about to close his eyes and attempt to drift off into peaceful slumber, the phone on the nightstand beside his bed began to vibrate. He cursed his stupidity at leaving it on vibrate, as it posed as a nuisance. At first he decided to let it ring, but after the first second, his instinct jumped into full function, and it had told him that it was a high chance that Sakura was calling him. His hand quickly reached for the phone, and flipped it open just in time.

"_Hello, Uchiha Sasuke. I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, but it is of importance."_

He cursed at himself. He had not checked the number; he just instantly assumed it was Sakura. The person on the line was someone he had not heard before; but it made him suspicious as to how they got the number to his private line.

"You better hurry the hell up. And it sure as hell better be of importance," He impatiently muttered.

It was, after all, four o'clock in the morning.

"_Like I said, I am sorry to disturb you. I have information on Haruno Sakura. If you would like to know more, please meet in the forest approximately 2,200 feet from your residence."_

Before he could argue, he heard the 'click', and groaned as he fell back onto his pillow. It would take a good stalker or enemy to know how many feet there were to go to reach the forest. He frowned, and quickly got dressed. He wanted to get there as soon as possible, beat the bastard up, and then get back home before his father could notice. Sasuke began to sprint as fast as he could, with one thought on his mind...

* * *

_Who are you?_

* * *

Sakura waited patiently outside the forest, her hair a completely different shade, contacts covering the true color of her eyes. 

_Lead a double life._

Her heart raced. She knew he was on the way. She knew.

_Lead a double life._

When she saw his figure approach from the distance, she instantly began to calm herself. Her conscience told her to lead a double life. She knew it was the only way for her to see him safely, without a great chance of identity exposure. When he was close enough to see her actions, expressions, etc., she instantly calmed and turned the Sakura off, the Haru switch flipping on.

"Who are you?"

He asked in a raspy baritone, his voice still soothing her. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Haru."

He looked surprised to see this person's face; it had an uncanny resemblance to Sakura. He began to observe her closely, but she did not have the emerald eyes. But she had the same build, the same expression. It couldn't be. Sakura wouldn't deceive him. She wouldn't _dare_.

"You already seem to know me, so I won't waste my time introducing myself."

Sakura/Haru smirked at his comment, but still held out her outstretched hand. Sasuke noticed this, and tried his best to patiently shake it. When their hands touched, he felt warmth and pain jolt through his body.

_Who are you...?_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, crappy chapter, I know. Writer's block, but...eh. Anyway, thank you for reading! 


End file.
